dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Grayson (Teen Titans GO!)
Richard "Dick" Grayson became Batman's sidekick Robin after the death of his parents. He is the leader of the Teen Titans. Biography ''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies ''To be added ''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans ''To be added Relationships *Teen Titans **Cyborg - Teammate. **Beast Boy - Teammate. **Raven - Teammate. **Starfire - Girlfriend and teammate. *Justice League **Superman - Ally. **Batman - Ally. **Wonder Woman - Ally. **The Flash - Ally. **Green Lantern - Ally. *Slade Wilson - Archenemy. *Balloon Man - Enemy. *Jor-El - Rescuee; deceased. *Lara - Rescuee; deceased. *Stan Lee - Idol. *Mumbo Jumbo - Enemy. *Control Freak - Enemy. *Jinx - Enemy. *Dr. Light - Enemy. *Mad Mod - Enemy. *Thomas Wayne - Rioter; deceased. *Martha Wayne - Rioter; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (2 films) **''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies'' - Scott Menville **''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans'' - Scott Menville Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Every time Robin is seen without his gloves on, he has baby sized hands. But sometimes on other Teen Titans GO! ''episodes, he has ''normal sized hands whenever he doesn't wear the gloves. Gallery ''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies'' Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0088.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0091.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0094.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0139.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0141.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0148.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0153.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0157.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0159.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0195.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0200.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0202.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0203.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0315.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0394.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0395.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0396.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0400.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0404.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0647.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0889.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0893.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0896.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0900.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0912.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0921.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0922.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1226.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1321.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1358.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1399.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1624.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1655.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1656.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1967.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1969.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1672.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1674.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1675.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1680.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1684.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1960.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1697.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1971.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1975.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2020.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2213.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2256.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2270.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2323.jpg|"Kids, ask your parents where babies come from!!!" ''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans'' To be added See Also *Robin *Dick Grayson Category:Batman Characters Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans GO! To the Movies Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Characters with Acrobatic skills Category:Grayson Family Category:Teen Titans members Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans Characters